


Angelus Interrogatus

by sinfulslasher (Gaby)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s08e08 Hunteri Heroici, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby/pseuds/sinfulslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas isn't done interrogating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelus Interrogatus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's DEW challenge at spn_bigpretzel, focusing on Cas and a cardboard box. The second I saw the challenge, I knew exactly what I was going to write! :D

Cas is convinced that the cat knows more than it lets on. 

Dean pulled him away from the interrogation, told him to become invisible and just observe, but he decides he can still question the cat again, with nobody being the wiser.

Except when Cas sneaks back into the recreation room, there is no cat in sight. He looks closely, even uses his angel powers to search, but comes up empty.

Disheartened, Cas decides to go back to just observing.

As soon as the angel disappears, a furry head pokes out of a small cardboard box in the corner. "Dumbass."

THE END


End file.
